Fabric softening or conditioning compositions, intended for use in the rinse cycle of the laundering process, generally are aqueous dispersions containing a cationic softener as the active material. Known cationic softeners are typically compounds with a positively charged nitrogen atom and at least one hydrophobic long-chain substituent in the molecule. Suitable cationic softeners are mostly quaternary ammonium salts and imidazolinium salts, and to a lesser extent, alkylated partly elthoxylated polyamines, amine amides, ester amines, and di-quaternary compounds.
Fabric softening or conditioning compositions for use in household washing machines during the rinse cycle are marketed extensively. They provide a countering influence on the disorder of the pile of the fibers at the textile surface as well as an electrostatic charge on it by adsorbing on the textile substrate. Such treatment imparts fluffiness to the fabric, and gives a more pleasant sensation when the fabrics are worn next to the skin. The cationic softeners present in these compositions also serve as carriers for perfume, imparting long-lasting freshness to the laundered fabrics.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide low-cost liquid fabric softening compositions having a relatively low level of cationic softener.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such compositions which have a relatively high level of perfume to provide desired freshness to laundered fabrics.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide concentrates of such compositions.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide such compositions and concentrates with desired high viscosity.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide such compositions and concentrates which are stable over long periods of time; the compositions and concentrates maintain their desired viscosity and do not separate into discrete hydrophilic and hydrophobic phases.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide processes for making such compositions and concentrates.